The Melting Snow
by TheGT
Summary: Hakka is comes back from running basic errands for him and Zen.Upon returning to the hotel where they are staying, he thinks he hears something off, nothing. YAOI in future, some crude language. SPOILER ALERT
1. Hakka: It was better when you didn't ask

I was cold. Hakka could feel the cold air penetrating his jacket. Of course, it wasn't like it was odd for this time of year. No, it was the middle of winter for god's sake. A light snow had befallen the city in which he and Zen had chosen to take refuge in for that week. Being well known fugitives made it a bit difficult to stay in one place for long.

Hakka pulled his dark red scarf over his face now: halfway to keep the cold out, halfway to cover his face to curious onlookers who might recognize him from the news. It was amazing how a wad of cash could get you anywhere and every where in this world. He was able to bribe the doorman and the owner of every hotel to get him and Zen a private room secluded from the rest of the world. And even local shop owners would gladly close down shop and let him in the back so he could get all he needed without being questioned with enough money.

Zen planned another bank robbery tomorrow; they needed some way to keep the oodles of cash coming in. So like they have been doing for the past month after the run in with the government Zen would send him to go get everything they needed before going to the next city, undetected.

Hakka pulled the paper bag full of food, new clothing and flavored condoms close to him. It was a basic list; he got the same things every time. It wasn't unusual for Zen to bring home men and women alike. He was a loose man free to choose his own sexual connections, but he didn't need the man whore getting sick or getting a whore knocked up. That would just make things more difficult than he wanted to deal with.

Hakka sighed at this thought as he walked against the wind. He wasn't jealous, no, far from it. Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. So what if Zen was enjoying his life as a free man and he was still trying to accept his choice to become evil to destroy the evil that had killed his family? He wasn't going to get involved. Zen was his partner, that's all he was and all he would ever be.


	2. Hakka: But it's better if you do

Hakka walked up the flight of stairs that lead to the room in which they were staying. He had a feeling he would end up sleeping in the bathroom again, not wanting to get in the way of the oh so passionate love making Zen would most likely be partaking in tonight.

Pausing slightly before sliding the card into the door unlocking it he listened for any noise that he might be intruding on. But instead of the usual grunts and moans from the room there was, nothing, an odd sound indeed for the private loft that they had been staying in, he hadn't not heard anything for well over two weeks when he came back. Inhaling firmly before opening the door, Hakka hoped that he wasn't walking into a major trap that would wind up with him dead. The door swung open before he could open it, he looked at who opened it and found Zen, alone, holding another gun to his head.

Taking a calm step back Hakka sighed and said, "For god's sake Zen! Must you always hold that blasted thing to my head? Look. I have your food." Hakka held up the bag and pulled down his scarf. Without a word Zen put the gun down to his side, finger still on the trigger, and stepped back. "Thank you", Hakka said as he walked past him.

Hakka pulled off his coat and scarf throwing it discordantly on the floor in a ball. He placed the bag in Zen's hands and started to search the room for, unwanted guests. Why was no one here? What was Zen up to? That man, he could never get in that man's head. That evil head, what was he thinking? Opening and closing the doors rifling thru every room, like a cop looking for a convict, Hakka was convinced SOMEONE was there.

"What the hell are you doing Hakka?" Zen finally asked as he opened a pack of cookies that were on top of the bag. "There is no one here, nothing, and absolutely no cops."

"I wasn't looking for cops you horn dog. I was looking for your cheap pleasure the newest whore that you're fucking tonight. Where are they?" Hakka continued to rile through the entire room, as small as it was he was convinced. He got on his chest even and started to search under the bed.

Zen, all the while, was chuckling as he plopped himself on the bed, "There's no one here. I'm getting tired of the one night stands good Doctor. I want something with a bit more substance. He picked up the box of condoms and rolled his eyes, he never used them anyway, such a waste of money in his mind. "I think I'm over the thrill of whores.

I want to play with a new toy that hasn't been played with before."


	3. Hakka:Then again, I don't want to know

"You want what?" Hakka exclaimed, still half way under the bed. This revelation took him aback. Zen, the Zen, Zero. The man who had showed no emotion besides anger and hate since his memory disappeared a month ago with the General at the Military base, he wanted something with more substance. This certainly was something new. Hakka got up and sat at the small table across from the bed, thousand of thoughts in his mind racing.

Zen's cool, nonchalant gaze fell upon Hakka's still confused face, showing no emotion, as if what he just said never was. Zen, still holding the box of condoms broke the moment of silence with, "I said, I'm over the cheap whores. I want a new unused toy. It gets boring playing with something that every man in the city has played with." Zen propped himself up with his hands leaning a bit towards Hakka. "You know that feeling don't you? The pain of wanting something so bad, but it's unattainable, unless, of course, you're me." A smirk crossed his face in the most unnatural of ways, almost menacing.

Hakka, still a bit shocked, shook his head to even begin to hear what Zen was saying. It took him a moment to break his gaze from Zen's cold, unforgiving, even a bit sadistic smile. How had this man figured him out so easily? Even though it was just a nagging feeling that he refused to believe himself, Zen pinpointed the feeling like he almost knew. But of course Zen was surly bluffing. He deceived, stole, and was notorious for his one night stands, so could what he said really be trusted.

Recomposing himself Hakka said, "Yeah I know that feeling. But I wouldn't know what being you feels like, I've never bothered to try. Turning evil for my reason is acceptable. But you, you're just pure satanic Zen. I don't want to be like that." This defense was the only wall Hakka could put up as he shifted awkwardly in his chair, brushing his hair from his eyes in a queer fashion.


	4. Hakka: And yet, you tell me anyway

**Sorry it took me so long to write this part. I had Writer's block. xD And well have no fear my creativity is alive again and I should have more up in this story soon! **

* * *

Zen's gaze flickered for a moment when Haaka called him satanic. What would he know about being satanic, a demon or an angel? Zen himself didn't know exactly what he was. But that never stopped him before. His fierce, seducing smile disappeared from his face as he said coldly, "That's right you fucker, you have no idea what it's like to be me. Maybe you should try, or maybe, I should show you the second best thing."

Hakka was confused as to what Zen was saying, second best thing, what was the second best thing? For a moment he found himself lost in the word of possibilities. And strictly the one that lead to the tension between the two of them. He felt it now, and deep down wanted on possibility to be more than real. He knew Zen could feel it to. Hell, he was probably planning it all the while.

Hakka wasn't going to play victim to this. The man stood up from his seat and brushed himself off, bent on not putting up with Zen's foolishness any longer. "Zen-san, I have no clue as to what you would mean by 'second best', but I assure you, I want no part in it," He said in a confident voice, glaring at the man across the room from him. He moved to pick up his coat off the bed before Zen could think about stopping him, but he was too slow.

As Hakka's hand barley touched the fabric of the fabric of his coat before Zen snatched his wrist and yanked Hakka toward him. A smirk crept across Zen's face in the creepiest of fashions as he whispered, "You know exactly what I mean Dr. You're just too afraid to admit it aren't you?" His words cut like a knife into Hakka as goose bumps ran across his skin. For a moment he was in a trance, fixed on Zen's voice, his breathing shallow.

As quickly as Hakka was entranced by the dangerous dark haired man, that's grip was so firm yet, gentle, he was out of it. And no quicker had Zen had his wrist, Hakka yanked it back, along with his coat. Shooting an angry look at Zen, Hakka marched into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.


	5. Hakka: Why is it so hard to decide?

**_I don't own the characters or any of that. _**

**_-Sorry it's been so long -_-# Massive writers block. But I've got it back and some time so I'll be uploading more chapters soon. _**

**_UPDATE: The initial story line I planned for this FanFic has been changed to be longer and get more in-depth. Originally meant to be something about 5 or 6 short chapters is now a project that will be more like 10-15 chapters so look forward to that. Hope you enjoy my latest chapters and the new extension. And just so you know I only write these for fun.- _**

* * *

The time clicked on like hours, as Hakka sat in the bathtub of the hotel room's bathroom. His face was buried in his hands and his white hair fell around his hands like a coat. What was wrong with him? He looked down at the new bulge sticking into his pants. Oh yeah… that. Why the fuck was he standing up anyway? Hakka wasn't attracted to men, especially that horny, sadistic, STD, filled monster.

"Get hold of yourself…. What are you doing? You know the plan. This is revenge. You're not allowed to get involved with Zero. Remember?" But the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he had no choice. He ran away with zero to get back all he had, to avenge his family and get back at the government for using him.

He reached into his coat pocket and felt for the gun he had kept there just in case. Pulling it out he rolled it over in his hand thrice, debating how easy it would be to point it to his head and end his suffering right there. He knew nothing of what was to come after his revenge had been taken, he feared what would come when Zero felt for him after his crimes had been discovered. He wasn't the kind to take betrayal lightly, and he knew that if he got out of this alive Zero would probably shoot him on sight.

Then again there was this pressing urge of the heat bubbling up in his pants that he had to take care of first. What had taken over him, feeling physically attracted to a man wasn't natural, shouldn't- couldn't be possible. But here he was, gun still in hand, erection pressing against his pants, in panic. Well at least Zero wasn't pressing him like his fiancé would have. He was in the bathroom at least; he might as well mull it over.

He turned on the shower and turned the heat up to as hot as the hotel shower could permit. Steam quickly surrounding him, fogging up the mirror, Hakka pulled off his clothing, revealing himself to the hotel bathroom as small as it was. He was still excited from the encounter taking place moments before, "Might as well calm down and enjoy the steam" he mumbled under his breath as he climbed into the shower.

The water hit him like a ton of bricks and was extremely relaxing. Hakka felt ever muscle in his tired body tense up then relax as he ran his finger through his hair his eyes closed, and the worries of the world disappear as the minutes ticked away.


	6. Zen: The Deision Has Been Made For You

**_I decided with my new story outline to add Zen's perspective as well, mainly because Hakka can get boring after a while and I thought it would be nice to get into Zen's head for a bit however little of it we can understand that it. _**

**_Once more I own nothing of the characters. _**

* * *

Zen was insulted; no one- NO ONE- ever rejected him. It was like a rule of nature, he seduced, they enjoyed, Zen gained from their pleasure. How simple could it be? And this man just broke every rule there was. However insulted Zen was internally, his cool exterior never once was trembled.

The door to the bathroom slammed and the click of the lock ensured the Hakka didn't know what he wanted. Did he think that Zen was stupid? He might not remember his past, but he sure as hell knew what his present was. Did Hakka think that Zen didn't noticed the bulge so evident from his pants, or did he think that he didn't see the lust in his eye? Zen saw it all and knew that Hakka would be his; it was only a matter of time.

Zen, however impatient and rash, knew how to wait for something like this.

He chuckled at the box of condoms that Hakka had bought earlier that day. Hakka knew his favorite brand and everything. Zen found it funny that Hakka got to know this about him, but he never bothered to learn anything about the mysterious doctor. Zen heard the shower water turn on and tensed up, what was that man going to do in the shower? Why try to hide then make an obvious attempt to tease. Hakka didn't make any sense, his whole existence and willingness to help didn't add up. The pacifist joining him, why turn evil so easily? The man he thought he originally met was slowly turning into a fraud.

Zen smirked, all the more reason to seduce him. People tend to give up information a lot easier in a spout of ecstasy than an interrogation over dinner. Zen had questions that needed answers, and Hakka was just the man to answer them.

Zen laid back in the bed and pulled out a magazine to read while his "partner" showered up. Zen was nearly done reading his second article that he wasn't interested in when Hakka emerged out of the bathroom hair still damp. Zen didn't even bother to glance at him or the scowl on his face that he emerged with.


	7. Hakka: This is the Road to Ruin

**Author's Notes: Hello all who have been waiting for this for so very long. I decided it's high time I finished this story, and the only way to do that is to post the rest of the parts. I know its been almost four years since we last met, but don't worry the cheesy style of writing has stayed the same, and the yaoi is coming soon. I hope to finish off this little arc by the end of the week in my free time so you're all in luck, if you;re still interested. -GT**

* * *

Hakka was sure that Zero was planning to make a move on him again. It was inevitable, but after emerging from the shower with a towel hung low over his hips. Almost as if he wanted to tempt Zero into putting the moves on him again. But when he looked over to see the man sitting on the bed completely unaware of Hakka standing by him in nothing but a towel, he was taken aback. What had just been a horny monster intent on attacking Hakka's ass, was now as calm as a purring kitten playing with a ball of string, or in this case, a magazine that didn't involve naked women or men.

_What is going on inside of that psychopaths head?, _Hakka thought to himself as he gingerly strode across the room to find a set of semi-clean clothing. Why he hadn't bothered to grab an extra set of underwear today still evaded him. When it comes to being on the run Hakka wasn't use to this sort of thing, even after the wars, this was meant to be something people like Zero did, not him. It was too late now to avoid his fate however, as he pulled on his pants he looked sheepishly over to Zero again; still no movement from him. What was going on inside of his head? The more that Hakka thought about it, the more that he had to convince himself that maybe it was just a mental lapse and that Zero only decided to try this on a whim, not because he really wanted him, or his body.

After getting dressed, Hakka had convinced himself that it was nothing more than a trick, and that everything was back to normal. Zero would be out fucking someone else in the matter of an hour and he wouldn't have to worry about him until early the next morning when they had to move again. Hakka laid down in the bed adjacent to Zero and tried to put everything out of his head. It wasn't long before he heard the familiar clicking of the door as Zero left, surely to go explore the underbelly of society just outside the cheap motel room. Horny bastard would do anything to stick it in someone. Hakka smiled to himself, let the horny bastard enjoy himself and his fucks while he could, when he got his revenge on Zero the near butt rape would be worth it, just to have a taste of the sweet treat that came with making sure payback was, indeed, a bitch.


End file.
